marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Raza (Earth-11584)
History "I know you are not scared by me, Mr. Stane. But the man that I serve, who wears the ten rings on his hands, you should be scared of him. Far more than you can imagine." '''Raza Hamidmi Al-Wazar '''was born in Pakistan, but later immigrated to Afghanistan when his father joined Al-Qaeda and the other Mujahideen fighters against the invading Soviet Union. As a result, Raza grew up in a constant warzone, something that colored his world view of demanding strength from all he saw. Raza's own upbringing also gave him a reputation as a sociopath and someone to be feared. In his adolescence, Raza determined to avenge his fathers death from the West, joining a new terrorist organization centered in the steppes of the former Soviet Republics and western China, known as the Ten Rings. Raza quickly grew to be a feared and respected man, and by 2003 he was high up in the terrorist organization, being one of the few who actually knew the identity of the man they served, the Mandarin. Despite this, Raza had a desire for power all his own, and set up shop in the Afghanistan region around the town of Gulmira. It was here a few years later that he was contacted by Obadiah Stane to perform an attack on a US convoy to kill an unnamed diplomat. When Raza found out that he was to kill Tony Stark, Raza broke off his deal with Stane and demanded that Stark build him a Jericho Weapons Platform, offering him Dr. Ho Yinsen as an assistant. Raza was suspicious of the pair, and eventually gave them an ultimatum to produce the weapons in a few days. However, Stark and Yinsen put their escape plan into action shortly thereafter. While Raza killed Yinsen, he was scarred by the armor clad Stark and suffered humiliation as Stark fled the cave. Later, Raza's men reassembled the pieces of Stark's armor from the desert and discovered the original blueprints in the remains of their encampment. After Stark showcases his new armor by destroying Raza's power base in Gulmira, Raza contacts Stane and offers the armor in exchange for a greater partnership. However, Stane betrays him and uses an auditory paralyzer to freeze Raza in place as Stane's mercenaries lay waste to the encampment, killing Raza. Any chance of his survival was eliminated when the Mandarin laid waste to the remnants of his men and burned all the bodies. Powers & Abilities * Skilled Marksman: Raza was skilled with many different firearms, including RPG's. * Rudimentary Technical Knowledge: He seemed to have some degree of knowledge of how to build and assemble weapons, as evidenced by his reconstruction of Tony Stark's first Iron Man suit. * Sociopathy: A known terrorist, Raza was not above torturing to get what he wanted. He commanded several platoons of the Ten Rings organization, and seemed to be a top lieutenant to the Mandarin. Weaknesses Raza was a supremely arrogant man, so much so that he saw himself an equal to Obadiah Stane in terms of dealing with Tony Stark, and demanded a higher price for Stark's execution when he found out Stane had deceived him on the bounty. His arrogance would be his undoing, being killed via unsuspecting ambush by Stane and eventual eradication by the Mandarin himself. Film Details Raza appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is portrayed by actor Faran Tahir. * Iron Man (2008) * Iron Man 4 (2016) only Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Earth-11584